The assessment of disease outcome among patients with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis (JRA) has been hampered by the lack of validated, sensitive instruments for the measurement of functional ability. Existing studies express outcome only in terms of process variables (number of joints with swelling, etc.), broad functional status categories (Steinbrocker class), or whether roentgenographic evidence of joint destruction has occurred. The goals of the project are: (1) to describe disease outcome, expressed as functional ability and chronicity, in a large cohort of patients who have had JRA for a minimum of 5 years, and (2) to provide preliminary data and feasibility information for a future project entitled, "Predictors of Disease Outcome in JRA." The specific aim is to generate a "status report" on the outcome of JRA, expressed as functional ability and chronicity, based in the 1990's. Patients who have had JRA 5 years or longer will be identified by searching the computerized databank of the Special Treatment Center for Juvenile Arthritis at Children's Hospital Medical Center, Cincinnati. A standardized, well validated methodology for conducting disease outcome studies developed at Stanford University will be used for contacting potential subjects and obtaining the appropriate data. Patients or their parents (estimated sample size is 400+) will be asked to complete either the newly available Childhood Health Assessment Questionnaire or, depending upon age, the Health Assessment Questionnaire. Information obtained will be condensed into a "status report" on the outcome of JRA based in the 1990's. Long-term objectives and potential benefits include the following: 1. Future studies of disease outcome may use information from this project as reference data to measure: (1) change in the long-term outcome of JRA, and (2) the impact of new therapies now being developed. 2. The current project will provide preliminary data and feasibility information for a future study, to be submitted as an R01 application entitled, "Predictors of Disease Outcome in JRA."